


Sugar Plum Fairies

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: The reader has to get her daughter to Christmas recital but when she forgets an important item at home, she has to rely on her brothers, Sam and Dean, for help.





	Sugar Plum Fairies

Sugar Plum Fairies

You are running late, again. No surprise. That’s how life goes when you have a stubborn three-year-old daughter. 

“Hurry up sweetie. We have to go. Please get into the car.” You plead with your daughter.

“Oh, but hold on Mommy, I forgot something.” Just as you were about to buckle her in, she hops out and runs for the front door of the house.

“Annabelle…you get back here right now!” You yell after her.

“But Mommy, I left my dolly inside. She’s gunna be lonely.” She pouts as you see tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

“Oh my little Belle, she won’t be lonely. She has all of your stuffed animal friends to keep her company and we won’t be gone long. But we have to go now or we are going to keep everyone waiting to see the little princesses dance.” You try to console her into compliance.

“Okay Mommy, but as soon as we get home I get to have a tea party with her, right?” Annabelle pouts up at you.

“Absolutely, as soon as we get back home.” You say, reaching out for her hand to walk her back to the car.

You finally get her settled in the car…it is a fifteen-minute drive to the studio and you are running about five minutes behind schedule. Not the ideal situation for Annabelle’s first Christmas dance recital, but it isn’t the first time you have dealt with this either. 

After you have driven for ten minutes, you feel like you are forgetting something. You run through a mental checklist. Annabelle fed dinner, check. Annabelle in her costume, check. Annabelle to the recital for warmups, almost check. And…and…there’s something else. It’s right there, but you cannot remember. 

“Mommy, this fluffy skirt thing keeps flying up into my face. It’s tickling my nose.” Annabelle giggles.

You groan and take one hand off of the steering wheel long enough to smack yourself in the forehead. That’s what you forgot. You were put in charge of making the pink, glittery, fluffy tutus for all of the sugar plum fairies to wear tonight. Of course, that did you no good right now as they sat on your living room couch ten minutes away. 

There is no way you can turn around to get them now, and no way that you will be able to get them to the recital on time. Your anxiety increases as you try to come up with a solution. Then you remember your brothers said there was no way they were going to miss the recital this year. 

You pick up your phone and press the speed dial button to call Sam.

“Hello Y/N.” Sam answers. “How goes it?”

“Sam, thank heavens. I need your help.” You blurt out.

“Okay, slow down Y/N. Take a breath. It will be okay. How can I help?” Sam states trying to calm you down.

“I was supposed to bring tutus tonight for the girls to wear, but Annabelle was being less than cooperative and I completely forgot them at my house. Can you guys please stop and pick them up on the way? You are still coming tonight, right?!” You ask with stress and panic filling your voice.

Sam chuckles, “Yes, Y/N, we will be there. Bobby is coming along too if that’s okay.” Sam states and Annabelle cheers.

Sam laughs again. “I’ll take that as a yes. Don’t worry, we will stop and grab them. Your house is along the way anyways. The recital starts in thirty minutes right?”

“Yes. Oh thank you Sam. See you soon.” You sigh as you hang up the phone.

About five minutes later at your house, Dean, Sam, and Bobby stand in your living room eyeing the frilly fabric on your couch as if it is going to jump up and bite them. 

“What does she want with the-what do you call these?” Dean asked looking at Sam.

“They are tutus, Dean. She needs them for Annabelle’s recital.” Sam explains as he bends down and picks up an armful of the pink glittery tulle.

Dean picks up just one and holds it up examining it. “Think they make these in adult sizes too?”

“Stop messing around Dean. We have to get these and get going to meet Y/N on time for the recital.” Sam scolds.

Bobby grabs the rest of the tutus and Dean locks up the house on the way back out to the Impala.

Back at the dance studio, you are nervously fidgeting with Annabelle’s hair. 

“Stop Mommy. I’m already pretty.” Annabelle fusses.

“Yes, you are sweetie.” You say as you bend over and kiss her on the cheek.

You check your phone to see what time it is. Ten minutes until curtain up and no sight of your brothers yet. You roll your eyes and sigh. This is just like them, late or no show again, and this time you really need them to be here.

You call Sam’s phone to try to find out what is taking them so long. The phone picks up but you don’t hear Sam, instead, you hear what you think might be Christmas carolers, but that doesn’t make sense.

“Sam, where are you?” You ask into the phone hoping he can hear you.

“We are right outside the studio, but there is a giant group of carolers blocking the way. We will be inside in just a few minutes.” Sam explains.

“Okay, hurry up, the curtain will be going up soon.” You emphasis.

Bobby is busy grumbling about the Christmas carolers being in the way, Dean is singing along to Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree, and Sam is standing there with two arms full of sparkly pink tutus.

“Dean, come on, we have to get inside. We don’t have any time for a sing-along right now.” Sam pleads.

“Bobby, this way.” Sam directs as he pulls on Dean’s arm to get him to move towards the doors.

You headed towards the front doors as soon as you were off the phone with Sam. You reach doors just and they came through them. You grab half the tutus from Sam and start jogging to the dressing room. Sam, Dean, and Bobby walk up to the dressing room just a moment later.

“Thank you, guys. I’ll take the rest. Go on out and grab some seats before they are all gone. There are only three minutes to curtain.” You guide them as you take the remaining tutus from Sam.

You finish getting the rest of the tutus on the girls just in time for them to get in place for the curtain. You take a deep breath and let it out. That was a close call. You watch the dancers for a minute from behind the stage and then decide to head out front to watch the rest of the recital. You join your brothers and Bobby, who actually managed to find decent seats and saved one for you.

After the recital, you all flow back towards the dressing room to meet up with Annabelle. 

Annabelle comes bouncing out of the dressing room, still in full costume, beaming. “Mommy, Mommy, did you see me?!”

“I sure did my little Belle. You were wonderful!” You beam back, giggling as she continues to spin and twirl her way around you. 

“Unca Sam, Unca Dean, did you see?” Annabelle asks, her eyes looking up to them for approval.

“You were beautiful,” Sam says as he reaches out his hand to spin her like a ballerina.

“Like a fairy princess,” Dean says as he bows low to her.

“You are a wonderful dancer,” Bobby adds.

“Thank you,” Annabelle says as she does a curtsy.

She spins around again and faces you. “Mommy, can Uncas come over? Just for a little bit?”

“But I thought you wanted to have a tea party with your dolly?” You ask.

“Oh yeah, but I need some princes too,” Annabelle says as she turns and smiles at Sam and Dean.

“Hmmm, well. I suppose if the princes do not have previous plans?” You say, directing the question to your brothers.

Dean bends down and sits on his heels to address Annabelle. “I am sure that prince Sam and butler Bobby would love to come have a tea party with you. I will come under one condition.” Dean says very seriously.

Annabelle nods in agreement before knowing what Dean is going to say. “I will come as long as I get to wear one of these too,” Dean says motioning to the pink glittery tutu around Annabelle’s waist. “You do have one in adult size right, sis?” Dean says as he winks at you.

Annabelle giggles and wraps her arms around Dean’s neck almost knocking him over. “Silly Unca, princes don’t wear tutus.”

Dean wraps his arms around Annabelle and picks her up, twirling in a circle. “But princes like to dance too.” Dean mocks pouting, making Annabelle giggle even more.

“Okay, my little princess, let’s get going before one of the princes turns into the court jester.” You say as you smirk at your brothers.


End file.
